


the signal you're skipping

by platonics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Rain, Skipping Class, he's oblivious to his own feelings too so i mean, ouma has Feelings and saihara is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: "Ouma-kun," he asked once, eyes hidden behind his bangs and the brim of his hat. "Why do you always hang out with me like this?"Kokichi is more perceptive than Shuichi realizes.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152





	the signal you're skipping

**Author's Note:**

> another amino request! the prompt for this one was "we're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?"
> 
> generic pre-game au, i had some fun kinda playing around w characterization here

Shuichi doubted he'd ever understand Kokichi. It wasn't like they were close. They weren't even in the same class. Until recently, Shuichi was only vaguely aware he even existed. He caught glimpses of him in the halls sometimes, or at lunch, but didn't think about him. Certainly didn't talk to him. He was just that weird, sort of timid-looking kid who always looked like he'd just gotten into a fight.

Shuichi didn't talk to much of anyone, for that matter. He didn't need friends when he had Danganronpa. He was going to be on the show someday and go down in history as an Ultimate Detective. When that day came, it wouldn't make sense to have any connections out in the real world. Making someone sad like that didn't seem like a very nice thing to do, though he struggled to imagine anyone being sad about his death anyway.

So he ignored Kokichi at first, when he tried to befriend him. He responded to his greetings with curt, one-word answers, and when that didn't seem to get the message across, dropped it down to wordless grunts, not even lifting his gaze from his phone. But somehow, he still wasn't deterred. Kokichi continued trying to talk to him every day. He even started sitting with him at lunch, something no one had done since middle school.

Shuichi wasn't sure how to feel about it.

Well, no, that was a lie. Somewhere deep down, far beyond the thoughts he let bubble up on the surface, he liked it. It felt good to know that there was someone who cared enough to talk to him even when he made absolutely no effort to encourage it. There was someone who would notice when the day came for him to get his acceptance letter and stop going to school.

He wondered if Kokichi watched Danganronpa. Would he buy merch of him? Watch his execution through the gaps of his fingers, unable to choose between looking and hiding away? Thoughts like that made his heart beat a little faster.

"Ouma-kun," he asked once, eyes hidden behind his bangs and the brim of his hat. "Why do you always hang out with me like this?"

Kokichi flinched, nearly dropping his sandwich on the ground. Had he forgotten Shuichi was there? He stifled an amused snort and waited for his answer with bated breath.

"Why?" he echoed at first, uncertain and starting to curl in on himself. "Do I need a reason? Can't I just...want to?"

"No." Shuichi sounded just as perplexed now, peering out from under his hat to gaze into those violet eyes. "You can't. People don't just...want to spend time with me. Not unless they want to watch Danganronpa together or something, and you haven't said anything about that." After a moment, he added, "And anyway, that would be a reason."

"I don't really watch Danganronpa." He chuckled softly, averting his eyes from Shuichi's. He was tugging at his sleeve now. Nervous, clearly. Shuichi didn't spend much time observing real people (why would he when fiction was so much more fun?), but he wasn't totally clueless when it came to body language. "I suppose I just thought you seemed like you needed a friend. I know what it's like...to be hated by everyone, so..."

"Oh." He didn't mean to say it aloud, but that single syllable escaped anyway, feeling like it took all the air in his lungs with it.

"Is...that okay? S-sorry for assuming, if I was wrong or something."

"It's okay." He waved a hand dismissively, trying to force the redness away from his face as he did. "I don't really need a friend. I'm fine with just Kirigiri-san for company. But if you want to stick around, I won't stop you."

"Sure. If you say so, Saihara-chan. Thanks."

"What are you thanking me for?" This conversation was exhausting. As pathetic as it might sound, he couldn't remember the last time he'd talked with someone in person like this, casually, with no real purpose to the conversation. When he chatted with other Danganronpa fans, it was mostly online, and there was a sort of mutual avoidance between him and his classmates, unless they absolutely had to discuss an assignment. Shuichi fiddled with the Kirigiri charm dangling from his phone, trying to channel her strength and poise.

"Nothing," Kokichi said hastily. "No reason." He really didn't need to be in such a rush. Shuichi had almost forgotten he'd asked him a question in the first place.

"I could teach you about Danganronpa, if you want," he offered. He got to his feet and brushed bits of grass from his uniform, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "You don't care about sticking around for afternoon classes, do you?"

An instantaneous look of panic flashed across Kokichi's face, but just as quickly, it was gone. He scrambled to his feet as well, shaking his head.

"No, I don't mind. Um, where are we going, though?"

"My house. It's best to start with watching the first season."

So, with minimal discussion, they ended up leaving campus. Kokichi seemed all fidgety and nervous, sticking close to Shuichi's side and constantly glancing around. Had he never skipped school before or something? Interesting. Shuichi didn't comment though. He was preoccupied with thinking about all the things he'd have to tell him to make his introduction to Danganronpa perfect.

The sky had been gray and gloomy all day, but the weather was predicted to stay dry. So when the downpour began, it seemed to come entirely out of nowhere. Neither of them had umbrellas or raincoats with them. Shuichi cursed under his breath, picking up the pace as much as he could without breaking into a full-on jog. His house was still a few minutes away, but maybe they could duck into a shop or cafe until the rain let up.

"Wait, Saihara-chan!"

When he heard Kokichi call out, he paused, glancing back. To his surprise, the other boy wasn't even trying to catch up. He was just standing there in the middle of the sidewalk, getting more drenched by the second. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Ouma-kun? What are you doing? We're in the middle of a thunderstorm, and you want to stop and feel the rain?"

"Well, it's just..." He looked a little embarrassed. Despite himself, Shuichi walked closer, though it was in the opposite direction of shelter.

"It's just what?"

"It just...feels nice sometimes, y'know?" Kokichi said. "Refreshing. Like all your troubles and worries are being washed away. Ah, I know it sounds kinda weird. You can go on ahead if you want, and we can do Danganronpa another time..."

"No, it's okay." For the first time in what felt like forever, Shuichi chuckled. He looked at the water dripping from Kokichi's hair, the way his wet clothes clung to his frame. "We're both already drenched anyway. What's a couple more minutes?"

**Author's Note:**

> pregame oumasai isn't inherently toxic/unhealthy, you guys are just mean


End file.
